Lost Silver
by Reaper.death
Summary: "Claire, Claire, want to have some carrot pudding?" "Not now, Elliot, I'm working-wait, did you say pudding?" "Yup!" "PUDDING!" "MON STICKY FRIEND!" "Whoa, Alex, when did you get here?" Claire Triton was taken to Wonderland and is somehow in debt to the Mad Hatter. Though all she cares about is repaying her debt, she never expected to attract the March Hare. ElliotXOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the fanfic series to Claire Triton's Story, it'll follow Insane is My Middle Name just to get me through the series. So, don't be surprised to see Alex in the some scenes, but not all of them.**

**Alex belongs to Tailsdoll123.**

**Echo belongs to BlackFire22.**

**I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice, if I did, then all hell would break loose.**

**Credit goes to Tailsdoll123.**

_10/31/12 Re-wrote this to be more original_

XX (Now, Claire Triton POV) XX

My arms lifted the faceless man dressed in a black suit up and tossed him over the table, where a sickening _crack!_ snapped through the room. The faceless people around me shuddered, only the brave ones left my sight and went to check on him. I simply smirked.

I, Claire Triton, was sitting in the middle of a restaurant filled at a large table with men in black with no faces surrounding me, with frowns that held fear and awe. Faceless men and woman who had nothing to do with this situation sat at tables far away from us, looking at our direction in fear and interest. It didn't help that I was a girl. A girl still wearing her Halloween costume!

"I win," I grinned, sitting back down at the table, grabbing the large wad of cash the victim—er, I mean challenger had wagered before stuffing it into my black hip purse. My hat sat abandoned on the floor below me, next to a large brown paper bag filled with small boxes of expensive chocolates, tiny cakes, and pretty trinkets. Those were my winnings. "Who's next?"

Immediately, though timidly, another look alike raised his hand and shuffled around the room before settling down in front of me and rested his right elbow down on the table. "Me." He set down an expensive looking silver pocket watch.

I glared before copying his pose, grabbing his extended hand and furrowed my brows. "When you're ready, we can start." He nodded and I smirked. "Ready…" I tightened my grip. "Set…" He bit down on his bottom lip. "Go!"

Without any effort and quick swiftness, I slammed his hand down, immediately winning. He gaped at me, I scoff. "Y-You…how in the…?" I pulled my hand back and crossed my arms, flipping a stray of hair out of my face.

"I'm stronger than normal men. Don't forget that."

With that, he left to the water closet, probably to wallow in grief and the fact that he lost to a girl like me. I simply snatched the object and casually dropped it into the bag. As expected, another man sat down and placed a small music box before me. I nodded at him and pushed it away to make room for another arm wrestling match. "Ready, set, go!"

I win. He lost. He's furious, I threw him across the restaurant to show him who's the person in charge.

Like a boss.

People around us scream as he crashes into a nearby table, I simply took the prize and put it away safely. "Who next?"

The boss of the gang sits down, wearing a bright blue suit and a big ol' moustache, holds out a hand and assumes the position. I bow slightly, to show that I had respect for him (Old Chinese customs), and assumed the arm wrestling position.

"You sure you don't want to join us, girl? You're stronger than most men, and you'd prove to be a valuable asset to us," He murmured as I shifted my silver eyes to look at the baseball bat that rested against the leg of the table. It was worn out, yet was still good to use. It was a precious object that belonged to me… It came from her…

"No. I have someone I need to find…" I muttered before raising my gaze to him. Tightening my grip, I sneered. "So I don't have any time to tyrannize this town to your content." He let out a strained chuckle as I let out a low one.

"And exactly who is she?"

"I don't have to tell you, ya old fart!"

"Haha…"

I rolled my eyes as he laughed—almost sadly that I wasn't sharing anything with him—before looking serious. Burn. "Let's get it on!"

He nodded and we hardened the look in our eyes. "Ready, set, GO!"

He actually had some strength in him, but not enough to overpower me, so while I deal with him, I'll tell you guys how this all started. Like every story, we start at the beginning…

XX (Flashback, no one's POV) XX

A Chinese woman, a housewife, with dull black hair and brown eyes tied back in a neat bun, wearing a red mandarin gown with matching pants and a white apron over it, stood in front of a stove stirring a ladle in a black pot filled with rice porridge, what she usually fed her family in the morning. Sitting at the table just behind her sat a British man, a full-time doctor, with blonde hair and fiery green eyes holding a newspaper.

It was a lovely morning in the town of England. The morning was balmy, the grass was dewy, and the temperature was perfect. As expected that today was Halloween.

A Chinese boy with short brown hair and green eyes probably around twelve walked in, still wearing his pajamas, holding the hand of a little Chinese girl with brown hair in buns and brown eyes made his way to sit over at the table next to his father, the little girl sitting on his lap. "Good morning, _Okaa-san_*. Good morning, _Otou-san_*."

The father, Wilbert Triton, warmly smiled at the boy. "Good morning, Darien. Good morning, Princess Rebecca." Yes, although the man had married a Chinese woman and had three children with her, he insisted on giving them English names. You know, to help them fit in with England. It worked for his younger children, but not the oldest…

The mother, Ming-Lin Lee, set two bowls of rice porridge in front of the young children and watched adoringly at how Darien fed Rebecca slowly, eating his own when the little girl had her fill.

Wilbert smiled before folding his newspaper and looked around the modern kitchen. "Now, where's my beautiful Claire?" Ming-Lin's smile fell, a look of sadness sprouting on her face. Her daughter…Claire Triton… She regretted ever hurting her daughter so much when she was young…

Claire came in, dressed in a white sleeve shirt, a jumper, and hot red tights. She had a very pretty face and silky smooth skin that had a Band-Aid here and there, sporting shoulder-length black hair with red streaks that was caused by a painting accident and her most interesting features—silver eyes.

She carried a bat that was in a black case slung over her shoulders and a look of anger crossing her beautiful eyes. The minute she rested her eyes on her father, she calmed down. "Good morning, Otou-san." She then looked at Rebecca. "Good morning, little sister." And she left with that, not acknowledging Darien or even her mother.

There was a reason for that, but Claire wasn't ready to reveal anything…. Yet.

Claire walked to the hall and made her way to the front porch, where her sneakers and backpack sat. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her backpack before heading out, not bothering to look back. If she had a choice, she'd only look at her father and her little sister.

Her mother and brother could die for all she cared.

XX (Claire POV) XX

"…And so, Elvis died, sacrificing his awesome voice to bring Willy Wonka back. All the Smurfs and Dalmatians cheered. The end."

After Alex, my beloved master, read out the last words, she looked up at the teacher with a smile. I clapped, enjoying her super awesome mega ultra-cool story.

She should get an 'A' for this! Even the Flying Strawberry Bunny agrees!

Mrs. Trawley stared blankly at Alex, she was probably in envy at how cool Alex's story was, before speaking. "Alex, what was that?"

"My story! Do you like it? I spent all week working on it!" Alex said, still smiling. I grinned, still clapping before a student who sat next to me got annoyed and grabbed at my hands.

Bad choice.

I head-butted him, my head hitting his nose and I saw blood flow from his nose. Alex will be happy about that. "EEEEYYYYAAAAH! MRS. TRAWLEY! CLAIRE DID IT AGAIN!"

"…Second of all, you are in Maths—CLAIRE TRITON, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO HIT THE OTHER STUDENTS? WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO CALL YOUR MOTHER?!"

I folded my arms and flipped my hair. "Oh? Call that woman? Go ahead, see if I care!" I then looked away, seeing Alex sitting on the other side of me with Maddie, one of our friends. Maddie was really pretty and had bright blue eyes and her long hair in a yellow golden color.

Mrs. Trawley ushered the kid out of the classroom as I sneered. No one should touch me while I'm supporting Alex. No one—

"Claire?" I turned and saw Maddie, giving me a smile. Oh shit, sparkles were flying over her.

Something bad's gonna happen…

"Alex, you two are so cute! But next time, please don't do anything until you consult me about it."

See?

I frowned, giving her a glare, but she simply squealed and pinch my cheeks. "EE! You are so cute!"

Alex gave a blank look as she watched Maddie practically assault (adore) me. "So if I wanted to kill someone, I need to ask you first?"

Maddie laughed as she tried to put my hair in pigtails, which I was shaking my head nonstop to prevent her. "Aw, you're so funny! Claire, stop shaking your head."

"No!" Burn.

I soon gave up as Maddie became annoying and allowed her to play with my hair while Alex dozed off, probably talking to the voice she heard in her head. I was jealous she had that ability. Many people would freak if they could hear a voice inside their head, but I found it cool.

Alex told me that weird is 'in' right now!

I flinched when the bell suddenly rang and Maddie had my hair in pigtails. I shuddered before turning to a dozing Alex. "Alex? Come on, Miss Alex, class is over." I then leaned past Alex and whispered to Maddie, "I'll go get Alex her lunch, can you take her to the cafeteria?"

Maddie nodded and I took off, pushing anyone who was in front of me away. I ran in lightning speed to the cafeteria and got in line, which was short, and carried three trays of food. I went to our usual table just when Maddie dragged in Alex and they sat down. To Alex's delight, I set the tray of food down in front of her and she didn't waste a second to start gobbling down her food.

I smiled and set down the second tray of food down in front of Maddie and she smiled. "Aw, thank you, Claire. You don't have to buy us lunch every day!"

I set my tray down and gave her a polite gesture that butlers would do for their masters. You know, a hand on their chest and they bow slightly. For now, let's just say that I'm Alex's self-proclaimed butler. Not a maid, maids are for girly girls. I'm a tomboy. "Not at all, Maddie. I devoted myself to be Miss Alex's butler. Since she favors you, it is no problem for me to serve you. Besides, I'm using Matt's money."

On cue, a pair of familiar arms wrapped around Alex, causing me to freeze.

"Guess who."

Alex's eyes widened in horror. "OMG, IT'S EVIL SANTA!"

She then grabbed the arms and chucked the 'evil Santa' across the table. I simply caught the blur and sat him down at the table swiftly, frowning.

Alex blinked, seeing the person responsible sitting at the table and sighed in relief. "Oh, it's you Matt."

He glared at her, he must've been happy! "Thanks Alex, guys loved to be thrown across the table by fifteen year old girls."

Both Alex's and my eyes opened in curiosity. "They do?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "You never fail to surprise me Alex." He then pulled my tray of food towards him and began eating.

"HEY!"

Matt as a popular kid, just like Maddie, but Alex and I found him to be an idiot. He had shaggy brown-red hair and green eyes. He was always seen wearing a hoodie.

Alex told me he was like a hoodie monster! Why question Alex? I must oblige to her every wish!

Matt and I started strangling each other for my food as Maddie giggled, pushing us apart and bursting into a conversation about something to do with 'make-up' and 'party'.

Alex blinked, not understanding anything about her feminine speech, and neither did I—and we're girls! Though Matt seemed to understand it, since he was nodding and tried to reach for my pudding. Cue me pushing him off the bench of the table and securing the pudding.

"LEAVE MAH PUDDIN' ALONE, MATT! IT'S MINE!"

Yes, pudding was my absolute favorite food. It was easy to make and not that hard to eat. I grabbed the plastic spoon from the tray and digged in, ignoring Matt, who was complaining as he tried to reach for it.

"So, Alex," Maddie spoke up. "What are you dressing up as for Halloween tonight?"

I looked up, causing Matt to steal my pudding, and I burst into tears. "No!"

"Hoodie-Zombie from L4D." Alex replied, not looking at Maddie. She was building a fort with her mash potatoes to separate the peas from her food. I'll try to remember throwing her vegetables away before giving her lunch.

Maddie chuckled nervously. "Don't you want to dress as something cute? Claire and I are going as witches!"

"I am?"

"Yes!"

"The hell!"

Alex scoffed, shoving more food into her mouth. "No, being cute are for the pussies."

Matt and I burst out laughing while Maddie huffed. "I wish you would act more feminine. Hey, how's the project for 'making your own world' going?"

This time Alex actually looked up and smiled. Both Matt and Maddie flinched while I sighed dreamily at her insane smile.

"Great! My perfect world would be nothing but bloodshed! Besides, the world would look gorgeous in red." Alex exclaimed proudly before looking at me. "Right, my faithful butler?"

I smiled, doing my famous butler pose. "Of course, madam."

Matt smirked. "Let me guess, they all have guns and swords."

Alex nodded as I opened another pudding cup and gobbling it all up. "All their hearts are actually clocks, too. That way they can be repaired so they can be killed as many times as they want! Of course all of them are male, only one is female."

Maddie huffed as Matt grabbed my hand that held the spoon full of the pudding and chomped at it, earning a falcon punch to the face. "That's not cute at all! Isn't there anything, I don't know, romantic about it?"

Alex glared as Matt and I started fighting—me obviously winning. "Sadly, all of them fall for outsiders. Which to me is complete bullshit—I want bloodshed, not romance!"

Maddie practically shined when Alex mentioned the romance part. "I bet all of them are cute."

While she wasn't looking, Matt, Alex and I pretended to gag. Matt then turned away from me and faced Alex, the spoon being removed from his mouth and fiddled in between his hands. "How did you get it so realistic?"

Alex shrugged. "A dream."

Matt and I returned to our brawl while Maddie coddled over Alex. I had no idea why Matt and I hated each other so much, yet we were good friends. Was that something to think about?

Eventually the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Matt dragged me off while Maddie dragged Alex off, who was trying to reach for her leftover food in vain.

Thank god I bring snacks for Alex in this situation.

XX (Claire's Room) XX

A black witch hat with a big hot pink bow…a matching choker, a black dress with a ribbon at the waist, a black cloak stopping at my elbows, petticoats underneath my dress, white stockings, and black boots with bows on them. A black hip purse with a silver 'C' sat snugly around my slim waist.

Oh shit oh shit oh shit.

"Isn't that cute?" Maddie asked as she held a small jar of green face-paint, rubbing it all over her face. She wore a simple black dress, a black pointy hat with shoes and her face was now smeared with green face-paint. She was also holding a broomstick.

"How come I'm wearing something flashier than you?" I asked, prodding at the ribbons. I hate ribbons, they need to get burned.

Burn!

"Because it suits you better!"

I won't forgive her this time! Not even the Flying Strawberry Bunny will forgive her, he his displeased!

Maddie then handed me Batters, who had a pink ribbon tied around it. Burn! "If it makes you feel any better, I'll let you bring your bat." I cheered. "Meet us at the orphanage later. I'm gonna go get Alex ready."

She left and I quickly kicked off my boots, running to the dresser and pulling out different types of shorts. I was wearing an off the shoulder t-shirt underneath this dress, but I still felt uncomfortable with this dress. The conclusion: Finding a pair of mini shorts and put them on underneath.

"There, now I feel much better," I said as I put my boots back on. I quickly exited my room to see Rebecca wearing a princess gown standing in front of the door. A big fluffy pink one. I shuddered, but smiled.

No burn.

"Onee-chan!" Rebecca squealed, running over to me and hugging my leg. I laughed and ruffled her brown locks.

"You look lovely, Rebecca-chan," I said warmly. She let go and I held out a hand, she took it. I rested my baseball bat on my shoulders and led Rebecca down the stairs, into the kitchen where the oven held the Halloween cookies I left baking in the oven. They were chocolate chip cookies and soft sugar cookies in the shape of bats and pumpkins.

I got them out of the oven and put half of them onto a plate, placing it in Rebecca's hands before putting the rest into a bag for me to share with Alex and Maddie. And maybe Matt.

"Thank you!" Rebecca said as she chomped on a warm cookie. Darien came in, wearing a black Power Ranger costume.

"Onee-chan! Check me out! I'm dressed as the black Power Ranger—" Darien paused as I walked past him, not giving him a second glance. Darien stood there, his face behind the mask, as I walked to the front of the house.

Before I exited the house, I heard a soft crying coming from the kitchen. Darien was crying and Rebecca was trying to cheer him up.

"Onii-chan, don't cwry! Onee-chan gave me cookies! Here!"

"Uh…hu…hu…waah! Onee-chan hates me! I don't know why! What did I do wrong?!"

I stepped out onto the porch and slammed the door shut behind me. Hard. I then headed for the park, not regretting me ignoring my brother. Pretty soon, he'll finally ask that woman why I ignore him all the time and she'll tell him.

Oh yes, and it will be a spectacular surprise!

Now, it's burn.

XXX

Sitting on the bench in front of a cluster of bushes, I bit into a cookie, looking at the darkening sky. It was going to be trick-or-treating time soon, and that meant I needed to go to the orphanage soon.

"Haah… I wonder what kind of candy I'll get tonight?" I pondered, popping the rest of the cookie into my mouth. My ears twitched at a strange sound behind me. "!"

~RUSTLE~ ~RUSTLE~

I narrowed my eyes, gently placing the bag of cookies down next to me and got ahold of Batters, my baseball bat. I then sat patiently, the bushes continuing to rustle. My hands trembled as I started to breathe quieter and shorter, my eyes glancing quickly to the left and then the right. Something was behind me…and it wasn't normal.

~FFFFSSSSH~

I lunged forward, twisting my body, and swung my baseball across the assailant's face. I heard a THUD and I felt my back hit the ground. I sighed in relief before getting up and walking away. I forgot that the park was dangerous at night.

Boy, was I right.

A pair of hard, porcelain hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me back.

"FUCKIN' RAAAAAAAAAAPE!" I shouted, flipping the person over and pointing Batters at the person. It was a girl with orange-silver hair and dull violet eyes, wearing a white dress covered in keyhole-motif accessories. The strangest thing was that her limbs reminded me of a doll's…

I glared at her as she smirked.

"What do you want, ya stupid milf!"

~TWITCH~

The girl twitched and snarled. "You stupid bitch! I am not a milf! I am at least your age!"

"Could have fooled me with your fuckin' face! Now bugger off!"

The girl shot up and tackled me to the ground. Hard.

"KYAAAH! LEMME GO YOU MILF!"

~BAM!~

I had slammed Batters into the girl's stomach and pushed her off before getting on top of her and punching her straight into the face.

"FAAAALCOOOON PUUUUNCH!"

~**PunchPunchPunchPunch**~

The girl now held a bloody nose that may as well be broken, managed to push me off and get up, glaring at me. I hissed at her, holding Batters close to me.

"You foreigners are nothing but trouble," Was all she said before pulling out a staff, a large silver key-staff, and plunged it into the ground beneath a surprised me and the ground began to crack, emitting a blue glow.

"HOLY FUCK!"

The ground gave away, causing both of us to descend into the dark chasm.

"HEEEELP! I'M TOO RANDOM TO DIIIIE!"

~ (End of Flashback, still in Claire's POV) ~

And that's half of what basically happened. I sighed before struggling a little, and finally slammed the opponent's hand onto the tabletop.

"AAUGH!"

"Yeah!"

I pulled my hand back and leaned back into my chair, breathing slightly and wiping my sweaty forehead. I did it! I beat those stupid men! I sent him a glare and smirked. "There, I won. Now can you let me free?" I then gestured at the bag. "I'll even give those back! Except the cash. I need it."

The boss looked at my direction before shaking his head, sighing in defeat. "No, I am a man of my word. You can go…" It was my turn to sigh. "If you insist." I got up, but was pushed back down into my seat, the person who did this-one of his goons-hissed, "Stay down."

What. The. Hell.

Before I could say anything, he let me go and I sat up, slowly. The boss smiled softly before whispering, "Don't look now, but one of those Role Holders-such as yourself-just came in. You're familiar with the Mafia. Blood Dupre, yes?"

Role Holders? I am not a Role Holder! I is a Chinese badass!

Or whatever you call it.

"No, never heard of him—" I whispered before a formal, deep penetrating voice in a velvet tone spoke up.

"May you please allow me this seat? I would appreciate it dearly to have the chance to challenge this young lady."

I looked up to see a tall man with black hair, a top hat decorated with roses and playing cards, a tail coat, pants and boots. I almost gawked at him, not paying attention to his looks, but that hat…

That hat is not epic! BURN!

The man caught my gaze and smiled, almost too arrogantly for my tastes. "My apologies, sweetheart. You must have been bored to death…entertaining these unsightly men for so long. My name is Blood Dupre, and I wish to challenge you."

I was about to retort when he suddenly added, "The man over by the door is my right hand man. Elliot, come over and introduce yourself." I turned my head and my silver eyes didn't change as I saw a tall man with ginger blonde hair at shoulder-length, wearing a black trench coat, purple scarf, and brown boots. He had a pair of brown rabbit ears on his head, twitching ever so slightly. His violet eyes bore into my platinum eyes, in a trance.

"Elliot!"

He snapped out of his daze and hurried over to Blood's side, trying not to look at me. I shrugged it off. "Oh? You want to challenge me in an arm wrestling match? You look too prim and proper to know how to do this." I sniggered and sighed in content.

Blood simply smirked as the blue suit wearing old man got up from his seat and backed away with his men. "Looks can be deceiving, sweetheart. Though, I'd like to hear your name."

I blinked, seeing that Elliot was listening intently, though he looked like he wasn't, and smiled. "My name? Well, I guess it'd be proper etiquette to say it…" I rubbed my chin thoughtfully before leaning forward, smirking.

"My name is Claire Triton."

XX (To be continued) XX

**Why was Claire with those group of people? Why is Blood challenging her? Why is Elliot trying not to look at her? Why does Matt keep stealing her pudding? Who is this girl Claire keeps talking about?!**

**Find out in the next chapter of Lost Silver…**

**Burn.**

***Otou-san(Japanese): Father**

***Okaa-san(Japanese): Mother**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedicated to Tailsdoll123.**

**I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice.**

**Alex belongs to Tailsdoll123.**

XXX

What the heck is up with that hat? It's a black top hat lavished with roses, playing cards, and raven feathers… Quite peculiar for my tastes…

"… Pardon me, Young Lady… but…"

I shifted in my seat, my eyes not leaving his emerald orbs, ignoring the violet orbs that focused on me from Elliot.

"You've been staring at me for a while now…"

Why am I having this sudden urge to burn his hat? Burn, burn, BURN! I can't stand it… I want to kick his gentlemanly ass!

I looked up at Blood and smirked. "Yeah, I have. It's your hat. It pisses me off! What are you, a magician?" Blood looked at me blankly, as though he was offended.

"A magician?"

Burn.

I leaned back into my seat and looked at him casually. "So, what's a gentleman like you doing in a third-rate restaurant like this? I sincerely doubt you came in here to have a late lunch or anything—" I almost jumped in my seat when Elliot got up and exited the restaurant quickly, his long legs carrying him, and re-entered the room with two unconscious faceless people.

They looked…familiar…With their white suits decorated in spades, diamonds, hearts, and clovers…

Blood noticed the look in my eyes and smirked. "Look familiar to you?" I nodded before snapping my fingers in realization.

"Oh, I remember those two! I beat them to a bloody pulp not too long ago!" Blood looked at me in surprise before saying, "You admit it so quickly…"

Dammit, did I get flamed for being honest? That is going to be the end of me… "Yeah, I did. So what? They pissed me off and I kicked their asses! Who are you? Their boss?"

"Why, yes, I am."

"Who the fuck are you, the freakin' head of a Mafia?!"

"I think the Faceless in the baby blue suit informed you of that, Young Lady."

I took this chance to slam my face into the table, shocking everyone in the room. "Why ~**BAM!**~ Am ~**BAM!**~ I ~**BAM!**~ Always ~**BAM!**~ Forgetting?! ~**BAMBAMBAM**~!"

No need to worry. I don't feel the pain. I'm used to it. Burn.

Quickly, I assumed the position for an arm wrestling match and grinned at Blood, shocking everyone in the restaurant. Again. "You wanna challenge me, right? Alright, pretty boy, I'll take you down! What do you have to put up at stake?"

Blood looked at me, his poker face, before smirking, assuming the position as well. "I do not think I have anything on me that would catch your eyes—"

"Burn your hat."

"…pardon?"

"Let me burn your hat, if I win of course."

"…_pardon_?"

I smirked. "Alright, now that that's done, what do you want from me?" Blood, not liking the idea of having his precious hat burned, glowered at me, "You'll join the Hatter Family."

"….what?"

"Meaning, you'll serve as a personal servant to me, as well as Elliot. Replacing those to goons you have attacked until they up and healed."

"…._what_?!"

It was now Blood's turn to smirk. "Now that we've reached an agreement in the wagering, let us begin this challenge." He rolled down his sleeve and pulled off his white glove before we clutched hands, resting our elbows on the table. I was seething in anger, Blood was glaring, and Elliot had ordered a carrot cake, watching us while nibbling on the piece he had on the silver fork.

"Ready…set…go!"

I tightened my grip on his hand and was about to quickly slam his fist onto the table, earning the win, when all of a sudden, his foot kicked me in the shin. Hard.

"OW!" I cried out, loosening my grip, and immediately he had slammed my fist onto the table. The cheating bastard… He won! I didn't like that at all. "You cheating buffoon! You cheated!"

Blood smirked. "Whatever do you mean? I have won fair and square. You, on the other hand, lost. That meaning, you are to serve me until the two of my men heal from the devastating wounds you had inflicted upon them." I stood up from my chair violently, glaring at him.

"I did not lose! You cheated! The bet is off!"

Blood got up from his seat violently as well, glaring at me. I didn't shake in my boots, instead, I glared back. Men think they can intimidate women sooo easily. Suck on that, bitch! "I won. You lost. Do not make me repeat myself."

I glared once more before glancing to the left and to the right. Exact carbon copies of Blood's goons quickly piled into the restaurant, the bystanders and customers trying to eat here had run off not wanting to stick around the Mafia's business. Why am I always in trouble…? I'm always fighting _her_ fights and looking after _her_…

Not that I'm complaining.

Blood furrowed his brow. "Are you planning to escape? Naughty girl… As you can see," he gestured at his goons blocking every possible exit, "you have nowhere to run. Admit yourself, Miss Claire, you've lost—

"HIT THE FLOOR!" I shouted, flipping the table over, startling Blood and Elliot-as well as everyone else-and crouched to the floor, grabbing Batters. Abandoning the bag full of the wagers I had collected, I stood up quickly and raised Batters up. I ran straight into the crowd.

I knew what they were thinking. All the faceless people, Blood, and Elliot. I knew what they thought of me. They thought I was weak. Very weak. But they should have realized that I wasn't like other girls. I'm strong. I made sure I was.

And I was a terror. Changing, always.

Like the moon.

I threw a fist, hitting a faceless man straight into the face before grabbing him and pushing him forward, causing the people behind him to fall down in a domino-like effect. Everyone is shocked at my strength. I am enthralled. I love it when people are shocked at my abilities.

Sending a high kick at the faceless man who blocked the entrance door, I darted through, ignoring the shouts and protests from the faceless goons and their leader, Blood Dupre.

No faceless woman was harmed during my escape. Burn.

As I run through the crowds that had gathered on the street, I grunted at the frilliness of my stupid costume. God, when I find Maddie I am going to—

I slipped into an alley, jumping over the trash cans and random piles of cardboard boxes. Then, I stood in front of a dead-end. Bull.

"F-Finally, you stopped running…"

I turned around and faced Elliot, the rabbit bastard who practically worshipped the ground Blood walked upon. Even though I barely know the guy, I'm pretty sure I'm right.

And I'm never right. According to Alex and Matt. And sometimes Maddie…

I placed a hand on my hip and leaned onto my left foot, narrowing my silver eyes at him. "What do you want, rabbit?" I think I struck a nerve.

Elliot glared and huffed. "I am not a rabbit! I'm a dog! Blood's work dog!" I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Whatever."

"I swear I'm not a rabbit!"

"I said, whatever."

"Please believe me, Claire!"

"I said… WHATEVER!"

Elliot backed off before pulling out a golden pistol and pointing it at me. "Look, girl, I don't want to use unnecessary force, but you lost the bet—"

"I SO DID NOT LOSE THE BET! BLOOD CHEATED!"

"I-I wouldn't say _cheated_ or anything, but—"

"AH-HA! SO YOU ADMIT THAT YOU SAW YOUR BOSS CHEAT! HEAR THAT BLOOD? BURN!"

Elliot ran a hand through his wavy orange locks before clicking the pistol, glaring at me. Though, on his face held a light blush and his violet eyes almost looked as though he didn't want to shoot me. "Listen, you need to accept the fact that you belong to the Hatter's now…wait, what are you doing?"

I had pulled off the cloak and tossed it to the ground and fingered the skirt of my dress, the petticoats underneath fluttering lightly in the soft wind. "What does it look like, stripping? Men, pfft."

"That's indecent! Stop undressing yourself!"

"Look away then."

"~~!"

I had raised my skirt up to my thighs, smirking at the flustered rabbit, er…dog man. "You shouldn't be too embarrassed. I'm a guy, too!" Elliot blinked before tilting his head.

"A guy…so, you're a cross dresser?"

Boy, this guy will believe anything, huh?

I shrugged. "I fight like a man, so I'm…a tomboy?" I sighed before swiftly pulling off my hip purse and pulled off my dress. Elliot's face burned a thousand shade of crimson, yet he didn't look away. Then…he realized I was wearing a shirt and shorts underneath. "Ha! You thought I was going to be naked in front of you, huh? Men! They're all the same!"

Elliot shook his head. "No, no! I wasn't thinking that! I swear!" I then tossed the dress onto the ground and put the hip purse back on around my slim waist. "A-Arrgh! I'm not a pervert! Look, just come over and give up! I'm sure Blood won't give you a major punishment if you come quietly."

I frowned and smirked. "Hm? Come quietly? To a cheater? You've got to be kidding…" Elliot frowned, almost crestfallen for some reason. "But…" He looked up, his ears perking and twitching up in the air. I grinned maliciously, resting my bat onto my shoulder and held up a fist. "If you can defeat me in a fist fight, I'll come quietly and dismiss your cheating boss. But if I were to win…you guys leave me alone, for good!"

I set Batters against the brick wall and held up my small fists, hopping and shuffling in place like a professional boxer. Elliot put away his pistol, yet didn't raise his fists. "I…I can't fight you…"

I blinked before scowling. "What?"

"I refuse to fight you."

"…why?"

"A man must never hit a woman."

"…" Elliot looked up and his eyes widened in shock as he saw me running towards him at lightning speed, throwing a heavy fist as if it were a club. He barely dodged my fist and I clicked my tongue before twisting around and throwing a high jump kick. He dodged it again and I felt anger boil up in my heart.

A man must never hit a woman. A man must never hit a woman. A man must never hit a woman.

What bull!

"A man must never hit a woman, you say? How ridiculous!" I seethed as I pushed his shoulder with the palm of my hand before jabbing him swiftly into his stomach, causing him to fall back. I forget what martial art that was. Whatever. Elliot fell back and hit the ground.

Stomping my booted feet right next to his head, I towered over him, glaring. "Your morals are admirable. Not. I hate men who treats woman like they're fragile statues. What are we to be? Trophy wives? I'll never understand why you men are always to be better than us woman!" I then clenched a fist. "What makes a man better than me?"

I was about to stomp his face until he had to open his damn mouth. "You say that with so much pain. Has someone hurt you? You hide your feelings with your fist…"

I growled before pulling my leg back, though I had no choice but to fall on my bottom, next to Elliot. I was tired of fighting and running. Plus, I'm in the mood for pudding. God, why am I so lazy to fight back? "You don't understand anything, you loony rabbit."

"I want to."

"And why is that?"

Elliot stood up, glancing at me with a smile. "I just do." He then gave me a sweet smile. "That's more than enough of a reason, right?"

"Tch. I think that's more of a ridiculous reason!"

"Besides, you'll love it at the Hatter Mansion. Blood's a great guy! He's my hero!"

I crossed my legs, looking away, with my chin propped into my hand. "Uh-huh…"

What's with this guy? We barely even met and he already acts like we're friends. He has a temper, that's for sure, but he's…sweet. Totally different than most of the boys I know.

When I mean boys, I mean Matt. Burn like a mothah-fuckah!

"Well, well, job well done, Elliot," A voice cut in, slicing me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see the cheating bastard. "My, my. You've done quite a lot to my men, Young Lady. I'll have to add to your debt, now won't I?"

"I hate you so much right now, Elliot."

"It won't be so bad."

"Shut. Up."

I watched Elliot get up and offered me a hand. I simply got up, rejecting his offer. Elliot sighed, his ears twitching. "You're so distant."

"Am not."

Blood quickly broke in and grabbed my hand, much to my disgust, and pulled me forward. "Now, Young Lady, I'd like to ask you… Where did you learn to fight like that? I have not seen such a style of fighting. Especially not from fragile young girls such as you."

The first thing that came out of my mouth was the smartest thing that will probably be from me in a long time. I dunno, I do terrible at school. I said, "Lolicon."

~Twitch~

"I know how to fight. I taught myself. End of story." I grabbed Batters from the wall. "Now, if I am to…serve you, I want to hurry up and get straight to work. It won't do me any good if I am stuck working instead of searching for her…"

Blood had the look of curiosity in his eyes. "You intrigue me…" He then turned away from me sharply and walked away in long strides, confidence in each step. Elliot followed, and soon, I did too.

We stepped onto the street again and a faceless woman ran up to Blood, they exchanged words, and she headed into the alley we had just stepped out of. My guess is that she was told to collect my clothes.

"You wear strange clothing, Miss Claire—"

"Claire's just fine."

"—are you not from around here."

I stopped and looked around.

"This is definitely not England." Blood and Elliot deadpanned at me.

"What…is England?"

…

…

"This is definitely not England!"

XXX

_Month XX Year OO_

_Dear Yue,_

_Today, A lot of crazy things happened. I got into trouble yet again and had to take down a group of men in a game of arm wrestling. They wagered and I won. Then, the leader of the Mafia challenged me and cheated! After trying to run away, I'm now serving him as a right hand butler. I told him not to refer to me as a maid. Those are for girls! My duties…pfft, duties…consists only of tending to Blood, our boss, by serving him tea and following him everywhere. Other than that, I have to help out Elliot, the second in command of the Mafia. He's alright, though I already hate him. Oh, hang on, I'm being called out again, I'll write later. -Claire Triton_

I closed the tiny diary and shoved it back into the hip purse before looking at the two twins who looked up at me innocently. I was sitting in front of a large gate and fence barricading large magnificent mansion, on the grass with the Bloody Twins. I was waiting for Blood and Elliot to come out. The forestry around us is making me paranoid…

No. NO. Do not look at me like you didn't do anything wrong.

They wore matching guard uniforms, though one in pink and one in blue, and they both had short black hair and big eyes, again, in red and blue. They carried large axes and big grins.

"Big sis! Big sis! We have another big sis!" They said. They said they were Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. They reminded me of my little brother, Darien, but I knew I'd like them much better than him. They quickly hugged my arms and clung to me, grinning. I sighed and watched as Elliot came into the picture and peeled them off of me. "Hey, you little shits! Leave Claire alone! She's my partner!"

Dee and Dum stuck their tongues at him, frowning. "We want to hang out with big sis!" Dee grumbled. Dum nodded, "Yeah, you and Boss always get Alex-onee-san to yourselves! Why can't we have Claire-big sis?"

My eyes widened and I quickly grabbed ahold of Dum, my eyes sparkling, "Dum, did you say Alex?"

Dum nodded, smiling. "Yeah, and she's cool!" I nodded, already thinking of her.

"Does she have dirty blonde hair?"

"Yup!"

"Pretty turquoise eyes?"

"Yeah!"

"Did she acted insane and stuff?"

"Yes!"

I let him go after giving him a quick hug and turned away from them sharply. "I have to find Alex—!" A hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back, causing me to fall back and hit the ground. "OW!"

Blood was the culprit and he did not look happy. He simply crossed his arms and looked down at me. "Were you just about to run off?"

I gulped and smiled sheepishly. "Uhh…heh-heh…no? I mean, yes. I, uh, just wanted to, uh…run off?"

Why am I so honest, dammit? Burn!

"…we're going into town to pick up a new brand of tea. I expect you to give me a decent cup of Earl Grey when we return to the manor. I expect your full effort. Nothing less or I will be forced to punish you. I'll take away your wooden bat."

Bull.

**XX (To be Continued) XX**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice, nor do I own this cookie. *Eats it* now it has become one with me, da?**

**Alex belongs to Tailsdoll123.**

_XXX_

_Month XX Year OO_

_Dear Yue,_

_It's been only three days and my life has turned for the worst! It's like every three hours I end up breaking something expensive and Blood just adds to my debt! I probably owe him a few hundred pounds! That'll take forever to pay off! And worst is, Blood doesn't seem bothered by me practically destroying everything! It's almost like he's making me mess up on purpose! And it doesn't make it any better that my schedule is out of place because of the time periods here!_

_ -Claire Triton_

XXX

~CRASH~

"Oh, my! Miss Claire, you broke Sir Dupre's most expensive tea set!"

~CRASH~

"Miss Claire, you broke Sir Dupre's beloved vase!"

~THUD~

"Miss Claire, watch out! You scratched the marble of his favorite sculpture!"

I sat on my knees, panting like crazy with sweat rolling down my face, as the Bloody Twins, Dee and Dum, sat behind me, snickering. I was dressed in a white blouse, a black blazer, a black pencil skirt with a spade print on it, black tights, and knee high boots. My hair was up in a ponytail with my bangs framing my face.

I lifted my legs in front of me and leaned back, resting on the twins arms that rested between them, sighing. "Why am I messing up all so suddenly? It doesn't make sense at all!" I whined and they laughed, enjoying my pain with childish humor. I twitched, but let it go. They were children, so I understood why they would laugh. If my mother was in my situation, I wouldn't try to hide my laugh.

"It's okay, Claire-nee," Dum said, grinning as he began playing with my ponytail. He paused and turned to his brother. "Right, Dee?"

Dee agreed, leaning forward and hugging my arm. "Right, brother. The longer Onee-san stays, the longer we can play together."

Aww…how sweet—

Wait a second.

I ripped myself out of their grasp and stood up, towering over them. My ponytail whipped in the imaginary wind as I glared down at them. They still had dumb smiles on their faces. "What do you mean by that?"

Dee and Dum continued smiling until fire erupted behind me as my figure darkened and I cackled. "**TELL ME, TWEEDLE DEE! TWEEDLE DUM!**"

"EEEYAAARRRGH!" They shrieked as they got up and ran off. "ONEE-SAN IS CRAZY! WE LIKE THAT, BUT YOU TOOK IT TOO FAR!"

And they were gone, like the wind.

My figure lightened up and I turned around to see half of the hallway darkened with black soot. As if something had exploded. Huh…wait, isn't that where the kitchen was at?

The Faceless chef came out of the burnt door, his used to be white uniform and chef hat covered in soot, wobbled towards me and collapsed. "The…the pot roast…"

I kneeled down and lifted his head, fake tears bubbling up in the corner of my eyes. "Speak to me, man! You can't die! You need to live, man! You need to live! It's a crazy world out there, man! Without you, we'll never survive!" I began sobbing over the somewhat unconscious Faceless, using a spare handkerchief to wipe his dirty cheeks.

Thundering footsteps were heard and the hallway was now filled with servants and maids, wanting to know what had happened.

"Oh my!"

"Look at that!"

"Poor, Miss Claire…"

"Looks like he attempted to make pot roast again…"

"I think I left the iron on…"

Light footsteps then made its way to me and something wooden, yet metal-ish tapped my shoulder. "Claire, on your feet. You will accompany me to the Amusement Park to discuss territorial negotiations."

I looked up to see Blood and Elliot, one with a slightly amused expression and one with a worried expression. I gave them a distant look before looking back down at the chef.

"Claire."

Ignore.

"I require your assistance as a body guard."

Ignore.

"Sigh…I'll give you permission to eat flan they sell—"

"FLAN!" I cried, jumping up, allowing the chef's head to drop and hit the floor. Hard. He let out a cry of pain as I trotted over to Blood and Elliot-who seemed to be really happy. "Let's go, let's go! It'll be my first time at an Amusement Park anyway!"

Blood looked at me curiously before nodding. "Then let us be off." Elliot took my hand gently and smiled. "C'mon, Claire, they have some tasty carrot treats over there!" Then his face darkened. "I just hope we don't run into _him_…"

I blinked, not affected by him holding my hand. "_Him_?"

Blood chuckled before cutting in, "You'll see soon enough…" Without another word, two maids grabbed a hold of me and dragged me off to the request of Blood wanting me to change out of my work clothes.

"NOO! I DUN WANNA CHANGE INTO SOMETHING GIRLY! ALL I WANT IS MY FLAN!"

XXX

Roller coasters, booths, large rides, and so many snack shacks… Everything sparkled and there was so much yellow. I was currently eating some Bocchan Dango* Blood had graciously bought me after eating two massive helpings of flan. Blood seemed to have no problem with my hunger-he later told me he put the bill on my debt-and Elliot seemed to chuckle.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What's so funny, March?"

Elliot laughed before glomping me from behind and rested his chin on my head. "You look so cute when you eat." I didn't notice, but my cheeks warmed up. "And wearing those clothes make you even cuter!"

Blood had ordered his maids to dress me up in a black blouse with a green ribbon at the collar, a white beret with a blue spade pendant, a white skirt, long socks, and black shoes. Not my type of clothes, but I'll wear it if it means he'll decrease my debt.

"It's rude to stare, Elliot!"

"But I can't help it for some reason, Claire."

I rolled my eyes before attempting to take another bite of my Dango, but I stopped and saw that the third dumpling was…orange. "What is this?" Elliot dove his head down and took the orange dumpling into his mouth. "Mmm, carrot-flavored…"

I pushed away his chewing face before flicking the skewer into a nearby trash. "Go away, Elliot." I then sidestepped away from him and was now walking beside Blood. "When is this negotiation thingy starting anyway? All we've been doing is sampling tea they sell and eat really sweet stuff!"

Before Blood could reply, a voice broke our conversation. "Whooooa, look at that roller coaster, Mon Sticky Friend!" I found my feet running away from Blood and Elliot, running towards the voice.

It's familiar.

So familiar.

So nostalgic.

So…comforting.

I rushed past the passing Faceless people—many of them wearing bright yellow costumes and blue diamond print pants—and ran right into a girl with shoulder-length dirty blonde hair with turquoise eyes wearing a simple t-shirt, grey cardigans, and trainers.

"Alex!"

'Alex' turned around with a scowl before blinking, and then she grinned. "Oh, hey! So you're here, huh?" She then babbled nonsense to a stick she was carrying, something that went like, "…Claire…butler…Stick…food…squirrel!"

I reached my arms out for Alex, but was held back by some yellow-costumed bastard. As usual, it was a guy. "Stay away from our owner's special guest, you filthy Mafioso!"

~Twitch~

No, did I hear them right? Did they lump me in with Blood and Elliot?

Oh. Hell. No.

A man with wine red hair tied in a single braid and wore a mustard yellow suit walked up to us with a violin in hand, along with Blood and Elliot. Blood seemed irked at the sight of me being grabbed from behind and Elliot immediately pulled out his pistol. "HEY! Let Claire go—"

"FUCK YOU, BASTARDS!" I roared as I ripped myself out of his grasp and spun on my left heel, sending my right knee up and crashing into his blank face. I leaned forward, driving my knee deeper in and he collapsed to the ground. I quickly lowered my leg and planted it into the ground before spinning again and drop kicking another guy. "Stay away!"

Meanwhile, Alex was clapping loudly next to the Park owner, who had his jaw dropped to the floor (quite literally), and Blood and Elliot were watching the whole fight in awe (and slight fear, for Elliot).

I stood in front of a man pile of those stupid Faceless men and panted. There were more than I could have handled, but whatever. I turned to Alex and grinned. "Alex! I missed you!"

"Not I."

"You're stuck in this hellhole as well?"

"Pretty much!"

"Save me, Alex! Blood put me on a debt! And he cheated!"

At the mention of Blood, Alex's smile curved into a big massive grin. She then said creepily, "Did you know…Blood and Elliot…are gay for each other?"

I placed a hand over my mouth and gasped. They were gay? YAOI! "W-What?"

Alex then did the 'praise the lord' pose, and cried, "OH MY LORD! TELL IT TO HER, MON STICKY FRIEND!" She then proceeded to throw said stick at me and I caught it expertly. I looked intently at the stick, furrowing my brows.

While I was listening to the stick's soundless voice, Elliot and Blood were watching us, deadpanned.

…

…uh-huh…

…yes…

…really…?

I then copied Alex's praise the lord pose and cried, "OH MAH GOD! YOU'RE RIGHT! HOW COULD I HAVE NOT NOTICED THIS?!" Alex and I hugged each other, Mon Sticky Friend in the middle and started bawling (Fakely). "THEY'RE TOTALLY GAY FOR EACH OTHER…HOW STRANGE, YET FITTING!" A long time ago, when I was getting to know Alex, I realized that Alex loved hugs…as long as they weren't from people who would be all cutey-patootey and stuff…

That means I can give her hugs long enough before she throws me at a wall, like right now.

Wait, WHAT!

Alex easily lifted me up and I squeaked before she threw me away into the wall. "Take that! Not even martial arts can stop me, Maddie!"

"I'm Claire!"

"Matt."

"CLAIRE!" I shouted before I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. But it never came. I blinked, realizing someone had caught me. I looked up and confirmed it to be Elliot. He was crouching on the ground, his arms wrapped around me protectively, and he had me sitting on his knees. It hurt, but I was used to pain.

…

…I swear I ain't no masochist. I'm more of a sadist… Anyways, I looked up at Elliot and frowned. Why did he do that? "Elliot, what the heck are you…?"

Elliot rested his chin on my head and frowned at Alex, who was still smiling. Oh no, he didn't! "Alex, what the hell? You trying to hurt Claire or something?"

Alex simply grinned. "I won't ever hurt Maddie—"

"Claire!"

"Whatever!"

I broke out of Elliot's grip and ran towards Alex. "Master! Please excuse my behavior from before! I have a present for you!" I then rummaged through my hip purse that I had hidden under my blouse and pulled something out. A small plastic container of jelly.

…

"GIMME MAH JELLEH!" Alex lunged at me and we fell back.

"MASTER, CALM DOWN!"

"JELLY!"

XXX

**And so, Claire Triton, a martial art fanatic, and Alex, an insane girl, had reunited and hopefully, stay together until they figure out a way to get out of Wonderland until….**

XXX

"C'mon, Claire! Let's run away before the evil Penny monster come and attack us and turn us lezzy like it did to Elliot and Blood!" Alex barked as she grabbed a hold of my hand and proceeded to walk out of the park. I followed faithfully before a large hand pulled me back. It was definitely Blood.

"Wait, Young Lady."

I was so right.

"I'm raising your debt for attacking Merry's henchman…even though it was amusing, it costed me the upper hand of the negotiations."

…

…

…

Who the heck was Merry and why am I always in trouble. The man with the wine red hair and I both, at the same time, shouted, "HOW DARE YOU BLOOD DUPRE, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Alex, on the other hand, pouted. As much it was fun to see Maddie—

"CLAIRE!"

-get angry, it wasn't worth anything if she didn't do her job as Alex's butler. She wanted more jelly and more fun time! Plus she wanted Claire to fight against Ace and see who wins. Fists versus Sword, who would win?

"OBVIOUSLY ME!"

Yeeeah, it'll probably be Ace.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

XX (TBC) XX

*** Bocchan Dango-Also called sanshoku ("tri-color") dango, this treat can be eaten all-year round as well as on special occasions. One of Claire's favorite sweets, rivaling flan, pudding, and pocky.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, I am sorry for the delay. I'm sure after all this time, I'm going to be virtually killed.**

**Enough of me blabbing, let's get on with the story.**

**I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice.**

**I'm going to apologize ahead of time. Sorry for the short chapter, I'm a bit pressed for time at the moment. Next chapter will be hilarious and LONGER!**

**Read and Review.**

* * *

XX (Claire Triton POV) XX

"Dude, take a chill pill! They're just children! Deadly children…but you know what I mean!" I hissed as the Tweedle Twins hid behind me, clutching my pants (I fought Blood tooth and nail for them), sticking their tongues out at the fuming March Hare.

"No, they aren't, Claire! They're money grubbing pieces of shit!" Elliot's temper wasn't so great today. Apparently, Blood had banned carrots and carrot dishes for the day.

Wonder why…?

Elliot suddenly whipped out a pistol, pointing it at the twins, who were peeking from behind me. I simply frowned, folding my arms. Guh, he's gonna ruin my plans if I have to reprimand him any longer.

"Elliot, be a bro!" I tried, but he refused, "Sorry, Claire, I can't. Those two turds took it too far!" Elliot growled, glaring daggers at the twins. I sighed.

"You're just under a lot of stress because of the lack of carrot cake, brah. You're a man, Elliot. You can survive without it like I am without my precious pudding."

"Don't lie to me, Claire. You were having a fit this early day time period when Blood said no pudding for seven time periods."

I froze before abandoning the twins and tackling Elliot, "SHADDUP! GIMME THE GUN!"

"Hey! Stop!"

"NUH! Give me the gun, Elliot!"

The twins decided to finally speak," Go, Claire-nee! Show that bunny who's the man around here!"

"I AM NOT A RABBIT!"

"Thanks, boys—I GOT IT!"

"CLAIRE, NO—"

~Bang~

A bullet had shot a nearby Faceless—who worked under Blood Dupre—and he fell to the ground, grasping at his left hip. "AUGH!"

I could only stare in shock while I held the pistol in my hands, Elliot snatching it away in my shocked trance. I glared at him with my silver eyes, "DAFUQUE MAN?!"

Elliot looked offended, "Hey! Don't blame me! Besides, he's a Faceless, no one cares—"

~POW~

Elliot held his red cheeks as I pulled back my fist. I had just punched him in the face and I don't regret it. Not one bit.

Well, punching a bunny was like a sin, but whatever!

"Well, I do!" With a snap of her heel, I turned away and walked off, deciding to head into town to get away from the icky March Hare and the bastard Mad Hatter. I'll bring back a present for the Bloody Twins, though. Never forget about the adorable twins. So cute~.

~ (No one's POV) ~

Watching her retreating form disappear up ahead, Elliot sighed and ran a hand through his curly locks. He should have been careful with her feelings. Sure she was not lady like at all, and that she was horrible at housekeeping, and she got along with men better than women, but she was a woman nonetheless. A female Foreigner, of course. She was touchy about the topic of 'life here doesn't have any value, so get over it'.

Now he felt really bad. Sighing, he rushed off after the blackette, not realizing that the Faceless was still alive. On the verge of dying, but hey! He's alive. He lay on the ground and looked at the March Hare leaving.

"Oh! Don't mind me! I'll just stay here and bleed to death!" He shouted but Elliot was already long gone. "I hate my life" The Faceless sighed.

"We hate your life, too!" The Bloody Twins grinned down at him as they now towered over him.

"Oh, you two were still here?"

"We find that offensive and now we're going to hurt you. Badly!"

"Seems legit…"

* * *

~ (Claire POV) ~

There was only a small amount of liquid in the pale blue vial, swishing around delicately as I heaved a sigh. Right now I was leaning against the front of a shop, debating whether or not to enter it. They sold interesting trinkets and stuff, but nothing caught my eye from outside the store.

"Maybe I could find a store that sells pants, these are my only pair and I don't think Blood is going to give me any more…" I sighed before getting off the wall. Time to go—

"Hey, you!"

Turning around, I grunted when four Faceless men surrounded me. Okay, this is so cliché, it's not even funny. Thanks, authoress. (**Reaperdeath**: You good for nothing…!). The people around us chattered lowly before taking off. Hey, thanks society.

Burn.

"Hey, I saw her with The Mad Hatter the other day!"

"You think she works for him or something?"

"Aw, who cares, she's a Foreigner—!"

"HEY!" I shouted, peeved off, and they jolted. They were frozen up like popsicles as I folded my arms, giving them a glare. "That's racist."

"Uh…sorry."

"Better. So, what? Are you going to kidnap me now, or am I going to have to slap a bitch?" I gave them a glare, and only one of them stepped forward, nervously laughing.

"Aha…hahahaha! Why are we beating around the bush, guys? It's just a girl. Nothing we can't hand—EGH!" I withdrew my right fist, moving it away from his crushed cheek as he fell to his knees, gently cradling it. Blood spilled from the corner of his lips. "Mah…mah maouth!"

Tightening my fist, I opened up my hand and grabbed him by his short blonde hair, kneeing him in the center of his face. If he had eyes, I'll bet you a pound that his eyes would've burst out of their sockets.

"BLRRRFFFF!"

His friends stepped back, paling visibly. "Uhh…this doesn't look good…not good at all…" I let the Faceless go and cracked my knuckles, giving them a toothy grin though it didn't match the menacing look of my silver eyes.

"Heheheh…now, who else wants to give this **girl** a try?" I asked, the anger bubbling spicily in my tone.

One of the Faceless let out a whine as they all huddled together, "H…Hey! We didn't say anything about you being a girl!"

"But weren't you the one who called me a Foreigner?"

…

…

…

He was on his knees, "Please don't hurt me! Please, please! O, high and mighty goddess of…of, uh, of, of…STRENGTH! Don't, don't, don't hurt me!"

I kicked him right in the face, causing him to cry out and fall back, and I watched him hold his nose, which was bleeding. A lot.

"Whaft was zat foooo?!" He whined, not turning around to look at me. I think he was crying.

Shaking my foot from the blood that had gotten on my shoe, I snorted, "No one likes an ass kisser."

"I ab not ad azz kissher!"

"Yes you are."

"No, ab not!"

"Yes."

"No!"

Stomp.

Setting my foot down, I raised my fist, already ignoring that Faceless, at the last two. They trembled before making a break for it.

"THAT GIRL IS CRAZY!"

…

I shrugged before blinking. "Wait…" Stepping forward, I shouted, "HEY, GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN, YOU GIRLY IDIOTS! COWARDS—"

"Claire!"

I froze and turned around, seeing a breathless Elliot run up to me. He rested his hands on his knees, leaning forward to catch his breathe. "Hhh…hhh…Cl-Claire! I finally ca-caught up to you, look, I feel bad about bef-before…hh, hey, can I make it up to you with some carrot ca—hey, why are those two out cold?"

I turned around, seeing the two unconscious Faceless' out cold on the sidewalk. I turned back to Elliot, opening my mouth to say something before closing it, debating with myself. I opened my mouth before closing it. I looked Elliot into his purple eyes before mentally punching myself in my stomach.

DAMMIT! How am I going to get myself out of this—FOOD! Bribe him with food.

"U-um, err…so about that carrot cake—"

Elliot's ears bounced excitedly on his fluffy head, "There's a good cake shop near here that sell's a mighty fine carrot cake! I'll pay!"

Hah, the darn fool.

I stepped over the bodies, walking after Elliot. See, if I wore a skirt, I wouldn't be able to do that. I'd have to walk around them, and that takes too much time! My time is valuable!

* * *

I patted my full belly, letting out a small burp—and excusing myself—as I walked back to the mansion with Elliot. "Hah, never had carrot cake before, but…that tasted really, really good!"

Elliot beamed, "See, I told you—"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGH!" Elliot jumped at my sudden outburst when we reached the gates.

"Huh? Whu, what's wrong?"

"I totally forgot about buying me some pants! I can't wear this again…!" I slapped the side of my head. Crap! I can't believe I let that slip my mind. Stupid sweets!

"Uh, no offense, Claire, but the pants sold in town are in in male sizes-" His ears flopped down to show that he was a little sad when I glared at him. "Bu-But I'm sure that they sell pants for women as well! Just…uh, but they're probably rare, so, uh…!"

I gave him one last glare, "Elliot."

"Y-Yeah?"

"Hold up your hand."

"O…Okay?"

"Now talk to it."

Burn.

I left him behind as I walked through the open gates. Now that I think about it, the twins aren't here. They must be slacking. I'll leave that to Blood and Elliot. That isn't my problem.

Buried in my thoughts, I headed inside and towards where the direction of my room was until a pair of neatly folded up moss green pants was shoved in front of me.

"What the fu—" I pushed the pants down, seeing a completely exhausted Elliot.

"Here, Claire. Pants!" Elliot flushed as he made me take them. "Don't ask me how I went to my room and back. I just did, and I have a few pair of pants close to your size. And…"

I looked at the folded pants before playfully punching him in the shoulders, "Thanks Elliot, I'll put them on right now!" I ran past him, waving the pants around gleefully, "Yaay! I don't have to wear those skirts Blood wants me to wear!"

Elliot went beet red, tugging at his own pants.

"They're, uh…the same as mine…"

* * *

~ (No one's POV) ~

Blood set his tea cup down as his 'butler' set down a plate of crumpets in front of him. Claire stepped back and turned to one of the Faceless maid, brushing her black hair behind her ear as she did so. Blood couldn't help himself from staring at Claire.

There was something about her that bothered him…

Was it her eyes? No, they were interesting…

Her hair? No, the red streaks were also interesting.

Her skin? No, pale was a beautiful shade for her.

Blood spreaded butter onto one of the homemade crumpets and lifted it up to his lips, taking a small bite. What was it-?

Elliot came into the dining room, holding a small stack of paperwork, "Hey, Blood?"

PFFFFFTTT!

"Hey! I worked hard on those crumpets! The cook wouldn't let me leave until they tasted delicious!" Claire called out angrily, shaking her fist. A Faceless made tried to console her.

"Don't worry, miss! There are more crumpets in the kitchen! We can eat them later together."

Surprisingly, Claire gave the maid a grin, "Hey, that sounds great. We can eat with the others, too!" Why did Claire only liked the servants more than her own boss?

Blood placed his crumpet onto the platter, taking a napkin and wiping his face, "Elliot, Claire." Both looked at him when their name was called. "Your pants…"

Claire blinked, seeing the small anger in Blood's eyes. Why is he so mad? A light bulb lit up above Claire's head. Ah hah! She understood!

"Blood, don't be so angry that I'm in Elliot's pants and you're not."

…

…

…

Elliot glanced at his boss, "Blood, she didn't mean it like—" Elliot never got to finish his sentence when Blood changed his cane into a machine gun and shot it into the sky.

BOOM! BOOM!

Claire took off running.

"WHAT THE HECK DID I DO, BRO?! WHAT? YOU MAD?"

"I'm adding to your debt!" Blood deadpanned as his machine gun turned back into his cane. Claire turned around and dropped to her knees.

"Please kill me."

Blood's lips twitched into an amused smirk, "I kind of enjoy watching you suffer."

Epic burn.

"I hate my life..."

~ (TBC) ~

* * *

Reaper. death: Hey, don't think I'm going to stop there. I have a short extra for you guys.

* * *

-Extra-

For once, Claire was acting like a butler, pouring her boss a cup of tea in her butler's attire. It was a gift from the Faceless servants so that Claire can actually do her job. It was a black suit with tails, a stereotypical attire for a butler. Claire's hair was put up in a ponytail with her bangs framing her face. She wished her hair was shorter so that she could act like Sebastion from Black Butler. One of her role models of becoming a great servant to Alex!

Blood sat at his desk, jacket and gloves off as he did paperwork. So much paper. He wish he could just shove it onto Elliot, but that would be too mean of him. He had to do something other than drink tea and mock Gowland.

Pfft. Mary...

* * *

Gowland was handing over a piece of paper to a worker until a shiver went down his spine. He sat up and looked around.

"WHO SAID MY NAME?!"

* * *

Blood chuckled as he reached over for another paper from the stack, quickly pulling his hand back. "Ah?"

Claire looked up from the tea set, "Lord Blood, what's the matter?"

He glanced over to the female butler, holding up his hand. He was almost glad that her personality changed a 180 when she wore the suit that fitted her well. His index finger had a small cut that was bleeding slightly. "It's nothing, Claire. Just a paper cut."

Claire brought over a cup of tea and set it down on the table. She stepped back and held up a gloved fist, clenching it tightly.

"Paper cuts are a tree's last revenge."

* * *

**Reaper. death**: REVIEW!


End file.
